Weak
by nataliafrancine
Summary: Natasha sempre foi a melhor em tudo o que fez. Sem deslizes. Mas quando comete um erro em uma missão, as consequências que essa falha poderia ter causado não saem de sua cabeça. Clint Barton será o porto seguro de uma Natasha assustada quando descobre que até mesmo os melhores agentes podem ser fracos às vezes.


Gritos. Explosões. Mais gritos. Tiros. Choro. Homens armados correndo por todos os lados. Desespero. Esse era o cenário em uma pequena cidadezinha no Oriente Médio.

Com um ataque violento, o exército do país vizinho tentava tomar a cidade, que ficava exatamente na fronteira. As centenas de homens explodiam tudo o que viam pelo caminho, e cerca de quinze agentes da SHIELD estavam ali para impedi-los, incluindo Natasha Romanoff e Clint Barton, os melhores da organização.

Quase todo o exército inimigo já havia sido dizimado, porém os poucos que sobraram estavam fazendo um estrago enorme.

Natasha estava escondida atrás de um carro enquanto recarregava sua arma com uma pressa incomum, tentando evitar ser vista pelos soldados inimigos, o que foi em vão. De repente ela sentiu uma dor excruciante no ombro direito e um chute no abdômen a empurrou contra a traseira do carro. No instante em que a agente fez menção de se mover para pegar a arma, que não tinha caído muito longe, ela ouviu o som inconfundível de armas sendo sacadas. Cinco armas, exatamente. A Viúva Negra estava cercada por cinco homens e ela tinha certeza de que eles não estavam ali para lhe dizer que o avião da SHIELD havia chegado para buscá-la.

Os homens gritavam em uma língua desconhecida, e tudo que Natasha conseguiu fazer foi fechar os olhos, sentindo o sangue escorrer por seu corpo e os batimentos cardíacos aumentarem. Ela podia sentir a morte próxima. Estava cercada, e nenhum de seus colegas estava à vista.

Ela estava paralisada, chocada demais para sequer se mover ou esboçar uma reação. Em todos os seus anos como agente, Natasha nunca tinha sido encurralada, muito menos deixada sem defesa. Mas desta vez, a agente sabia que estava sem nenhuma saída. Ela quase podia sentir as balas perfurando seu corpo e quase podia ver seu cadáver sendo esquecido naquele país. Quase.

No exato momento em que um dos homens em volta da ruiva gritava a ordem para a execução, uma flecha veio zunindo detrás de uma pilastra, se partiu em três no meio do caminho, e terminou direto no pescoço de três soldados inimigos. Os outros dois que ainda estavam de pé se viraram para a direção de onde a flecha tinha vindo e atiraram, desesperados. Mas o autor do disparo não estava mais lá.

Um homem moreno correu por cima do carro em que a agente estava apoiada e saltou nas costas de um dos inimigos, puxando a arma da mão do mesmo e atirando no outro, que estava em pé a sua frente. O soldado que sobrou não teve um destino melhor, e acabou nocauteado.

Natasha esteve em uma espécie de transe durante toda a luta. Sentada no asfalto, agarrava com força o para-choque traseiro do carro, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Bastou o homem fincar os pés no chão e olhá-la para que a ruiva saísse do transe, se levantando num pulo, mancando até ele e lhe sufocando num abraço.

- Clint. –ela suspirou, aliviada.

- Nat... –a voz de Barton saiu num sussurro, enquanto ele envolvia a cintura de Natasha e a trazia para mais perto, estranhando a atitude da mulher, que não costumava demonstrar afeto em público.

Natasha enterrou a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Clint, inspirando profundamente e gravando seu cheiro enquanto deixava as mãos subirem até a nuca do agente e correr pelos cabelos dele num ato desesperado, como que para confirmar que o homem estava mesmo ali.

Naquele momento, para ela, o Gavião Arqueiro era a única prova de ela estava viva, de que havia sido salva e de que não tinha sido largada para morrer. Barton a salvara mais uma vez, e ela não tinha como expressar sua gratidão.

E então ela se deixou relaxar nos braços do homem, sentindo que estava completamente protegida ali. Mas uma fincada no braço direito a fez cerrar os olhos com força e soltar um gemido. Clint a olhou com os olhos cheios de preocupação.

- O que foi? Tem algo errado?

A ruiva apenas fez que não com a cabeça, mas não conseguiu impedi-lo de ver o sangue que manchava toda a sua roupa e que vinha do seu ombro.

- Droga, Natasha! Você está perdendo muito sangue, temos que levá-la para a base imediatamente. –Clint apoiou uma das mãos nas costas da agente e passou o braço pela dobra das pernas, levantando-a e a carregando no colo, ao que Natasha protestou, sussurrando:

- Eu não preciso de ajuda. E-eu posso ir até lá sozinha. –Aí estava a Natasha autossuficiente e orgulhosa, tão conhecida por todos.

- Olha Nat, eu posso te soltar aqui no chão mesmo, mas duvido que você chegaria até a base sem a minha ajuda. Você morreria bem rápido, e eu infelizmente iria ficar sem a minha parceira. E não é isso que eu quero. –Natasha apenas bufou ante ao comentário irônico de Clint numa hora tão inapropriada. -Mas se você quiser eu te deixo aqui. É só falar.

- Me leve até a base, idiota.

Barton apenas deu um sorriso de lado e ajeitou Natasha nos seus braços, a mesma perdendo o que restava de suas forças e desmaiando com a cabeça encostada no peito do Gavião Arqueiro. Se o moreno estava estranhando a atitude da agente? Mas é claro! Ele e Natasha sempre foram grandes amigos, mas nunca tão próximos como estavam desde o momento em que ele a salvara.

A base da SHIELD ficava em um prédio abandonado de cinco andares nos limites da cidade. O prédio estava cercado por um esquema de proteção praticamente infalível. Obra do Stark, claro. Uma cama foi colocada em cada quarto, juntamente com armamento e roupas, caso fosse preciso um disfarce rápido.

Clint entrou correndo com Natasha no colo e seguiu para uma ala hospitalar que fora improvisada no andar térreo, a qual se encontrava vazia. A missão fora bem sucedida.

- É a agente Romanoff? –perguntou surpreso um dos enfermeiros, correndo ao encontro dos dois.

- Sim. Ela necessita de cuidado rápido.

- O que aconteceu? –o outro enfermeiro, mais experiente, tinha os olhos arregalados. Conhecia a lendária Viúva Negra desde que entrara na SHIELD e nunca imaginou vê-la numa situação daquelas.

- Ela foi encurralada por cinco soldados do exército inimigo, e tomou um tiro antes que eu conseguisse chegar para ajudá-la.

- M-mas como? Ela nunca se deixa render! Para ela cinco homens armados são como cinco formigas embaixo da sola do sapato.

- Olhe, Sr... Lampard. –começou Clint, impaciente, enquanto o homem olhava a ferida no ombro de Natasha.- até mesmo os melhores agentes tem seus momentos de fraqueza. Natasha apenas teve um desses momentos na hora errada.

Os dois enfermeiros assentiram, sabendo que o que o moreno tinha dito era verdade.

- Sim, nós sabemos. É só que é a primeira vez que a agente Romanoff chega de uma missão nestas condições. Agora, o senhor poderia, por favor, nos dar licença da sala, Sr. Barton? Precisamos nos concentrar no ferimento dela.

- De jeito nenhum! Não vou deixar Natasha sozinha. Eu vou ficar aqui até que acabem tudo.

Com olhares feios para Clint, os homens se viraram para a ruiva e começaram com os procedimentos para retirar a bala do ombro da mulher. O Gavião Arqueiro apenas bufou irritado e se sentou no chão, encostando-se à parede.

Depois de os enfermeiros removerem a bala do ombro de Natasha, Clint a levou diretamente para o quarto, alegando que ela necessitava descansar o máximo possível. O moreno fez questão de reservar um quarto para ele bem ao lado do da agente, para o caso de ela precisar de ajuda com o ferimento.

- Eu não quero dormir, Clint! –a ruiva balbuciava, sonolenta, enquanto o homem tentava convencê-la a se deitar.

- Não é questão de querer, é questão de necessitar. Já é quase noite e você precisa dormir, e sabe muito bem disso. O seu corpo está muito fraco por causa da quantidade de sangue perdida. Você quase não aguenta ficar de pé!

A Viúva Negra se esforçava para chegar á porta do quarto, aonde Clint estava de pé e com os braços cruzados tampando a passagem, impassível. Ela dava alguns passos de forma lenta, tropeçava nos próprios pés e se apoiava na parede. Parecia mais uma adolescente bêbada. Era uma cena um tanto quanto cômica.

Quando ela finalmente conseguiu chegar até o agente, ele simplesmente pegou-a no colo e levou até a cama, a colocando cuidadosamente no colchão e se abaixando para pegar o cobertor, que estava dobrado em um canto do quarto.

- Se eu digo que você precisa ir dormir você vai dormir. Estamos entendidos? Nat?... Você me ouviu Natasha?

Clint levantou a cabeça para olhá-la e encontrou Natasha já dormindo, encolhida na cama e agarrada ao travesseiro. Ele sorriu com a cena. Se ela já não parecia perigosa para ele desde o momento em que ele a salvou, agora ela parecia mais uma criança dormindo depois de um longo dia de brincadeiras.

Ao sair do quarto da ruiva, ele deixou um bocejo escapar e constatou que já era hora renovar as energias também.

O travesseiro e o colchão pareciam tão convidativos... Logo depois ele se jogou na cama e apagou, dormindo sem nenhum pesadelo.

- Não! Por favor, não...

Um grito vindo do quarto ao lado fez Clint acordar sobressaltado e no mesmo instante ele já soube o que era. Não se preocupou nem mesmo em vestir uma camisa e deixou seu quarto correndo, abrindo a porta do quarto de Natasha bruscamente. Ele a encontrou em cima da cama, usando uma blusa e um short como pijama, abraçando os joelhos e olhando fixamente para os próprios pés.

A ruiva soluçava incessantemente, perdida em seus pensamentos.

- Ei, Nat.

Barton se aproximou colocando as mãos nos ombros da agente, mas esta não queria nem mesmo levantar a cabeça.

- Olha para mim, por favor. Está tudo bem, Nat. Eu estou aqui. –Ele falou carinhoso, e a ruiva finalmente direcionou o olhar para o homem, revelando olhos tristes e lacrimejando. Ele nunca havia visto Natasha chorar, muito menos no estado emocional em que ela estava no momento.

Como tinha feito mais cedo, Natasha somente se levantou em silêncio e passou os braços pelo pescoço de Clint, trazendo-o para junto de si e apoiando a cabeça na dobra do pescoço dele, o abraçando o mais forte que pôde. O moreno passou as mãos pela cintura de Natasha e ficaram assim por longos minutos, até ela se acalmar e murmurar ainda contra o pescoço dele:

- Clint... E-eu sonhei que eles vinham me pegar. E dessa vez eles... –ela não conseguiu terminar, soluçando fortemente.

- Eles o quê? –indagou Clint, já sabendo que ela se referia aos homens que a cercaram mais cedo.

- Eles me matavam. –Barton sentiu o aperto dos braços dela ao redor do corpo dele aumentar enquanto ela começava a tremer violentamente.

- Foi só um sonho Nat. Tudo acabou.

- Mas aqueles homens poderiam ter me matado. Você me salvou, Clint. E eles demoraram para atirar. Se não tivessem demorado... –ela hesitou- eu não estaria aqui.

- Só que isso não aconteceu. Você não tem que ficar remoendo sobre o que teria acontecido. Passou. Você está viva e é isso o que importa para mim. –Enquanto falava, ele mantinha o queixo apoiado na cabeça dela, causando uma sensação boa e calmante em Natasha.- Além disso, todos temos nossas fraquezas. É impossível evita-las e elas aparecem nas horas em que menos esperamos.

- Eu não sou fraca. Eu não quero ser fraca. Como fui me deixar encurralar? E o pior... Porque fiquei sem reação nenhuma? Não há justificativa. Minha mente ficou praticamente em branco no momento em que eles apontaram as armas para mim. A única coisa que pensava era: "Eu fui encurralada, pela primeira vez. Conseguiram me deixar sem defesa. Eu vou morrer." Eu já tinha desistido de tudo.

O moreno guiou Natasha para perto da cama e a fez se sentar. Ele se abaixou e beijou a testa dela demoradamente, logo depois segurando seu queixo e olhando bem no fundo dos olhos verdes molhados pelas lágrimas.

- Como eu disse, acontece. Ninguém é perfeito. Se descansar, vai se sentir melhor.

- Mas eu vou ter pesadelos. –Natasha murmurou e passou as mãos pelo rosto num ato de desespero.- Não quero ficar sozinha.

- E se isso acontecer, eu vou estar aqui com você. –Barton disse, já caminhando para o outro lado da cama e se deitando. A ruiva deu um sorriso de agradecimento e se deitou também.

Quando os dois se ajeitaram melhor embaixo das cobertas, Clint passou um braço envolta dela protetoramente, enquanto Natasha se aninhou melhor junto ao peito dele.

Em questão de segundos, os dois maiores agentes da SHIELD dormiam em um sono profundo. E então Clint foi acordado novamente, desta vez por um choro baixo.

- Natasha?

Os dois ainda estavam na mesma posição em que dormiram, ela estava encolhida contra o moreno e segurou o choro, levantando a cabeça apenas para olhar nos olhos dele e murmurar:

- Eu sonhei que eles vinham atrás de mim. Mas dessa vez eles não matavam só a mim, como também a você, quando vinha me salvar. Foi minha culpa, Clint.

- Não foi culpa de ninguém. –Ele sussurrou contra os cabelos ruivos dela. Estava ficando preocupado com Natasha. O trauma fora muito forte para ela e tinha medo de que a agente não se recuperasse.

- Foi minha culpa ter deixado eles me pegarem de surpresa e me encurralarem, foi minha culpa eu quase ter morrido, foi minha culpa você ter corrido um risco enorme de vida para me salvar.

- Risco enorme de vida? Natasha! Eu quase não toquei neles e já caíram duros no chão! Não houve risco nenhum para mim.

- Outro problema. O que há de errado comigo? Eles eram tão fracos. Tinham armas, é verdade, mas se eu não tivesse entrado em choque, teria acabado com eles num segundo.

- O que eu te disse antes? As fraquezas aparecem de súbito, na hora em que você menos espera.

- Mas eu não posso me dar ao luxo de permitir que as fraquezas me atrapalhem em uma luta. E se eu tivesse morrido? –Natasha pôde perceber que Clint fez uma careta ante a terrível possibilidade.

- Se você tivesse morrido... eu sinceramente não saberia o que fazer da minha vida.- Ela riu, brincando de desenhar círculos no lençol.

- Pare de drama, Clint. Não é para tanto.

Barton a olhou com a expressão séria, colocando a mão no queixo de Natasha e puxando o rosto dela para cima. Ele queria olhá-la bem no fundo dos olhos. Um olhar intenso que fazia a Viúva Negra ter vontade de se esconder. Ela ficava embaraçada quando Clint a olhava daquele jeito, o que vinha ocorrendo com mais frequência nos últimos tempos. Ele abriu a boca para se pronunciar, ainda com a mão no queixo dela.

- Você tem ideia do quanto você significa para mim, Nat?

Natasha apenas lhe lançou um olhar confuso. Não, ela não sabia. Por isso Clint resolveu exterminar de vez todas as dúvidas da ruiva.

Ainda olhando profundamente nos olhos de Natasha, baixou a cabeça devagar até encostar de leve os lábios nos dela. Tão leve que a agente quase não podia sentir o contato. Ele manteve aquele breve contato, esperando que Natasha retribuísse. Segundos depois, Natasha pareceu despertar. Moveu a cabeça de encontro a Clint, unindo de vez os lábios em um selinho.

O Gavião Arqueiro suspirou aliviado, finalmente fechando os olhos e se deixando aproveitar o momento. Levou uma mão até a nuca de Natasha e a puxou para mais perto querendo um contato maior e aprofundando o beijo. Um agora explorava a boca do outro com a língua como exploravam um local antes da missão, minuciosamente. Natasha tinha que confessar, estava amando beijar Clint e também estava gostando muito daquela proximidade dos corpos dos dois. O moreno sabia beijar tão bem quanto sabia manejar um arco e flecha.

Se ela tinha alguma dúvida quanto a Clint, foi tirada no exato momento em que os lábios se encostaram. Já há algum tempo, Natasha vinha se sentindo estranha perto do homem. O coração batia mais forte quando ele estava próximo ou sorria para ela, e ela até mesmo se saía melhor em missões quando ele estava ao seu lado. A necessidade de tê-lo por perto ficava cada vez maior, e agora a Viúva Negra sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ela gostava de Clint Barton. Como era um sentimento nunca sentido antes por ela, havia ficado confusa e interpretara aquilo como a grande amizade que tinham. Com esse pensamento, ela deu um sorriso em meio ao beijo, o qual Clint retribuiu no mesmo instante.

Os dedos de Natasha agora corriam pelos cabelos do agente enquanto uma das mãos dele passava envolta da cintura dela, apertando-a contra ele. A outra mão continuava na nuca de Natasha. Quando precisaram de um pouco de ar, Clint desceu os beijos para o pescoço de Natasha, sentindo o cheiro cítrico do perfume dela. Ele levantou a cabeça, dando um selinho rápido nela, e a olhou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ela retribuiu o sorriso e notou que os olhos azuis dele brilhavam como ela nunca tinha visto. Clint notou o mesmo nos olhos verdes da agente.

Natasha estava com as bochechas avermelhadas. Uma cena inédita para o moreno. Ela não conseguia dizer nada, então ele se pronunciou, ainda com o sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Precisamos dormir Nat. Temos mais uma missão amanhã, e temos que estar bem descansados.

Natasha balançou a cabeça concordando. Chegou mais próxima dele e lhe deu um selinho demorado, que Clint aproveitou.

- Boa noite agente Barton. –tentou forçar um tom profissional.

- Boa noite agente Romanoff. –Clint respondeu no mesmo tom, mas não conseguiu evitar um sorriso divertido e maravilhado.

Eles se encolheram na mesma posição em que tinham se deitado na primeira vez e dormiram com um sorriso no rosto, sabendo que aquele tinha o sido o primeiro beijo de muitos que viriam.


End file.
